Tenfingers (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Temple of the Sheltering Hands, Chinatown, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Tenfingers possesses ten fingers on each hand | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Crimelord | Education = | Origin = Human empowered by magic stolen from the Hand | PlaceOfBirth = China | Creators = Charles Soule; Ron Garney | First = Daredevil Vol 5 1 | Death = | HistoryText = Tenfingers was a member of the ninja clan the Hand. He eventually left them, stealing mystical powers from them in the process. Using these new abilities, he became an aspiring crimeboss in Chinatown. He founded the Church of the Sheltering Hands in order to lure other illegal Chinese immigrants, offering them protection in exchange for their total devotion. The Church also served as a cover for Tenfingers involvement in taking control of downtown gangs, extortion and killing. A few months later, Tenfingers applied for federal recognition, in order to acquire legitimacy, tax-exempt and a legally protected front for his operations. He came into conflict with Daredevil when one of his men, Billy Li planned to testify against one of his top lieutenants. Tenfingers sent his henchmen to kill Billy, but they failed due to Daredevil's interference. Li was finally neutralized after three of Tenfingers operatives maimed his hands as a warning, effectively convincing him not to testify. Daredevil and his sidekick Blindspot, the secret alter-ego of Church's follower, Sam Chung, spied upon Tenfingers when they found him using his mystical powers to empower his men. Daredevil recognized the energies of Tenfingers as being those of the Hand and interrupted him. In that moment, numerous ninjas of the Hand broke into Tenfingers temple, swearing to take back what was stolen from them. When the undead member of the Hand known as Fist attacked the Temple of the Sheltering Hands, Tenfingers ordered the Eights to murder their own followers to silence all witnesses. Retreating back to his office, Tenfingers attempted to gather his valuables hoping to rebuild elsewhere, but he was violently murdered by an assailant. His corpse was maimed and hung on a wall, roughly taking the shape of a hand. A painting of his corpse was briefly seen in Muse's garret and identified by Blindspot. Muse claimed to be Tenfingers' killer, allegedly having made him into a work of art. Tenfingers' corpse was later taken to a Hand temple in Hunan Province, China, so he could be further punished for his theft. Every night since then, Tenfingers was brought back to life only to be killed again by the Beast. | Personality = | Powers = Magic: Through unknown means, Tenfingers empowered himself with magic from the Hand. He has manifested the following abilities: *'Empowerment:' Tenfingers can redirect the mystical energies he controls to his men, making them faster and stronger, and refined in martial arts like they've been training half their lives. *'Mind Control:' Tenfingers can influence the actions of people and make them do things they'd never ordinarily do. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Killed Off-Panel Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Resurrected by the Hand